


Mane

by Lady J (ladyjax)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/Lady%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth. Ronon. Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugargroupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/gifts).



Slim fingers part his hair near the root, deftly taking a bit of new growth and wrapping it around the base of the dampened loc. A tiny drop of oil then the loc is slowly rolled between her palms before being carefully placed out of the way over one shoulder.

Ronon wiggles to settle himself deeper between Elizabeth's legs and a contented sigh falls from his lips. Droplets of water bead Ronon's shoulders where the tips of his still damp hair fall.

Above him Elizabeth grins as she takes another loc and repeats her motions: oil, twist, roll. She loves the way Ronon feels settled between her thighs, his arms hooked around her legs, the tips of his fingers brushing her bare ankles in the softest caress.

The soft wiriness of Ronon's hair delights her as it slides across the tips of her fingers. She loves the feel of it against her body that much is true but there's something much more intimate about what she's doing with Ronon now.

 _The first time she'd seen him do his hair was the day after the first night they'd slept together. Elizabeth lay in bed, her head propped up on one hand, watching Ronon separate and twist each loc with a lightly scented oil he'd gotten from Teyla. At one point, he'd reached a particularly troublesome spot and she'd said, "I could help you with that."_

 _Ronon had looked up at her, one eyebrow raised disbelievingly. "Got it covered," he rumbled and she let it go not wanting to push._

 _Then one day, after showering, Ronon walked up to her and held out the small pot of oil. "If you'd like," he had said._

 _A few comments about his preferences and she'd set to work like she'd been doing it for years._

 _"How?" he'd asked._

 _"Ex-boyfriend," she'd replied._

 _Elizabeth hadn't realized how much she'd missed this kind of ease and intimacy with someone else. That he trusted her to groom him warmed her more than just being his lover. In her secret heart, she knew that this alone could make her fall in love with him._

The last loc is finally done and Ronon stirs as though he'd been drowsing. He stretches, shakes his head to settle the locs in place then turns so they are now face to face. He takes her hands in his and kisses each one before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Then she's sliding off the bed to sit between his legs and at the first touch of the comb through her hair, Elizabeth smiles.


End file.
